


Miraculous Ladybug AO3 Trope Drinking Game!

by adoribiliusKermode



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of fluff, Your liver will die, gabrinette hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoribiliusKermode/pseuds/adoribiliusKermode
Summary: Do you hate your liver? Do you need another excuse in this post-Trump world to become throughly inebriated? Is that Chat Noir X Reader smut fic so bad and painful that only alcohol will ease the suffering? Has the Gabrinette fic in which Marinette leaves Adrien for his abusive father given you a literal panic attack? Well, you've come to the right place! The Miraculous Ladybug Archive of Our Own Trope Drinking Game has the solution for you! Whether it's yet another MariChat future fic in which Chat Noir's abs are described in excruciating detail, or if Nino has used the term 'Bro' so many times that you think he might have forgotten Adrien's name, the drinking game is here for you!





	1. Chapter 1

-Take a shot before the read if it’s a reveal fic.

-Finish your drink whenever a miraculous holder dies, while playing [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WChTqYlDjtI).

-Take a shot every time Nino uses ‘bro’, ‘dude’, or some variation of those two. Take two shots if that’s being directed at Adrien.

-Take a shot every time Marinette stutters, stumbles over her words, or generally gets flustered around Adrien (exchanges with Chat Noir don’t count.)

-Take a shot every time Chat uses a pun. (this is optional for those who like their livers.)

-Take a shot if it’s noted that there is ANY sort of change in the rate of akumas as of late within the fic.

-Finish your drink for the following AUs: Dance AU, Kwami-Swap AU, A/B/O dynamics AU, No Powers AU, and the Soulmate AU.

-For every sex scene, drain your glass accordingly: Ladrien or other ships at 25%, Ladynoir at 50%, Adrienette at 75%, and completely finish your drink for Marichat. (PWP/Smut fics don’t count, unless you hate your liver.)

-Every time there is a graphic description (y'all know what I mean) of Chat Noir, take a shot.

-Take a shot when Alya and Nino get together.

-For every Gabrinette fic, finish your drink. (This is optional because I just have personal issues regarding Gabrinette, and by no means should you stop shipping whatever you want to ship because of my personal baggage)

-For the ‘edgy’ fics: every time someone does something completely out of character that they would never do in the show or a normal fic (self-harm, drinking, drug use) take a shot.

-Also for the ‘edgy’ fics: Every time an akuma sounds like it’s coming off of a death metal album cover, take a shot. (shit, I mean, not even mainstream comics in the States do supervillans that dark, unless they want to scare us).

-For every Chloe redemption arc, finish your drink.

-Take an additional shot if she needs a romantic partner (usually Nathaniel, but also Alya and occasionally Marinette) to fully realize this redemption arc.

-For any future fic, take a shot at every fluff scene.

-For every time a historical miraculous user is mentioned, or any time a future generation is hinted at, give your liver a break by taking a drink of water.

-For every platonic love square encounter, take a drink of water. (does not count for non-love square fics involving Adrien or Marinette, as those platonic encounters are largely there to kill the love square.)

-For every queer character, take a drink of water. For every mlm/wlw ship, take two drinks. For every mlm/wlw fic (where a queer ship is central to the fic), take three drinks of water. Take four if it’s a slash ship involving Adrien and Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions in the comments and I will post them in a subsequent chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

-For every time “Marienette” or “Adrian” or any other misspelling thereof is used within the fic, take a shot. If this is the main way that this writer spells their names, then finish your drink and don’t take any more shots.

-If “Cat Noir” is used instead of “Chat Noir”, take a shot. Finish your drink and don’t take any more shots if that is the primary spelling of “Chat Noir” in the fic.

-If french words and pet names are used in the middle of english sentences (‘Chaton’ ‘Minou’ ‘Oui’), take a shot.

-If the main character is an OC in Marinette and Adrien’s class, take a shot.

-If said OC has a Miraculous that is not one of the main seven, finish your drink.

-If said OC is being shipped with Chat Noir (and less so Adrien), then y'all know what to do.

-However, if said OC is a wlw/mlm, then take a drink of water, even if it's an mlm that's being shipped with Chat Noir.

-If Chat Noir allies himself with Hawkmoth, take a shot. 

-However, if it’s not because Gabrimoth promised him he’d bring Mrs. Agreste back, give your liver a break with a sip of water.

-Drink some water if Ivan and/or Mylene are the focus of any scene, because they’re the canon couple who doesn’t get near enough attention.

-If there is a MariChat balcony scene, finish your drink. If it’s not strictly platonic, pour yourself another round.

-If a future fic uses the names Emma, Hugo, and Louis in any capacity, take a shot for each. If this future fic has them in multiple chapters, then finish your drink and don’t take any more shots.

-Take a shot for every fic for each of these AUs: Adrien as a prince, Adrien as the beast (with Marinette as the beauty), Adrien as a vampire, Adrien/Chat or Cat Noir as a criminal or pirate, and Marinette as a mermaid.

-Take a shot for every mention of Plagg’s cheese addiction. Finish your drink if it’s pretty clear that this is going to be Plagg’s primary character trait in the fic.

-One shot if you have to swipe twice to get through the introduction author notes. Two shots if the author writes a "chapter" explaining why they didn't write an actual chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank MadamxWitch for her suggestion: "For those who are minors, I recommend making REALLY strong coffee in the place of alcohol." I'd extent this suggestion for anyone who can't hold their liquor. I would not want to be held for anyone who is rushed to the hospital because they decided to actually do this.

-Take a drink of water if Nathanael is the focus of the fic.

-Take a sip for every unnecessary character tag.

-Take a shot if there is a completely unnecessary reveal at the end of a one shot.

-Take a sip for every fic with an expository tone.

-Take a shot for every fic with purple prose.

-Take a shot for every fic with beige prose.

-Down your drink if that fic has over 25 kudos from guests.

-Take a drink of water if anybody not Marinette, Adrien, Chloe, Nathanael, Alya, Gabriel, or an OC is the focus of the fic.

-Every time there is a ridiculous misunderstanding between Adrien and Marinette because of the lovesquare

-Take a shot every time Chloe calls Adrien Adrikins.

-Take a shot every time one of the miraculous exhibits traits common in 'their' animal,

-Take a shot if Gabriel is just forgiven by everyone for his abuse of Adrien and terrorism as Hawkmoth by the end of the fic.

-Take another shot if Gabriel very conveniently ‘forgets’ that he was Hawkmoth, because magic.

-Any Sabrina-centric fic deserves a full drink of water.

-Take a big sipp if Adrien has passion in Physics (and can someone tell me why tf Adrien is always a physics nerd? Thank)

-Take a bigger sipp if, in a future fic, Adrien is a Physics Professor/Teacher/Etc, completely abandoning modeling to pursue a STEM career.

-Take a shot if it's mentioned that Marinette has a butt wiggle. (I've seen this.)

-Take a shot if Ladybug is described 'that way.' (Y'all know what I'm talking about.)

-Take another shot if this description is in the point of view or is being provided by Adrien or Chat Noir.

-For genderbent fics: Take a shot if the love square dynamics are exactly like canon, with Marin/Mario/Marn/Marc being exactly like Marinette, albeit with a penis, and Adrienne/Arianne/Ariana/Arianna/Adrianna is exactly like Adrien, but without a penis.

-Take a shot if JuleRose is present in the tags, but the two characters as a couple only appear in one or two chapters. Take two shots if their relationship is only mentioned.

-For smutfics: Take a shot if the Adrien/Chat Noir and Marinette/Ladybug engage in a sexual relationship completely based on "they were so physically attracted to each other that they couldnt DEAL OMG!!!!11! chat has ABS and ladybUG HAS BOBBIES"

-For Future fics: Take a shot if Ladybug/Marinette and Chat Noir had sex without Chat Noir revealing himself, resulting in Marinette having and taking care of Chat Noir's child as a single mom. This is implying within the fic that Marinette trusts and loves Chat Noir enough to have unprotected sex with him and not abort or put the child up for adoption, but not enough to let him reveal himself to her. Once again, take a shot for that. (I've seen this. Multiple times.)

-Take a shot if Adrien secretly hates Chloe but doesn't admit it because he is a Kind and Perfect Soul™

-Take a drink of water if Adrien, while acknowledging Chloe's flaws as a human being, still loves and respects her as one of his best friends and also concedes that she's probably the person who knows him best.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating recently (shit that means you have to take a shot on this fic, doesn't it.) In addition, I'd like to thank VadersApprentice for suggesting an alternative to alcohol in a scoop of ice cream.

-If a fanfic uses Americanisms, take a sip.

-If a fanfic has any character use alcohol or drugs to the point where it’s out of character, take a shot. (For example, if Adrien has a glass of wine or uses a Juul once in the fic, it’s okay; but god help you if you see Adrien using anything harder than weed.)

-Take a shot every time Marinette’s mom tells Adrien he needs to eat more.

-Finish your drink if that's the whole purpose of her character.

-Take a shot if theres an OC who is related to any of the main characters.

-Take another shot if it’s Adrien or Marinette’s long lost twin

-Take a sip of water if any member of the love square falls in love with the other without the reveal. 

-Take a shot if it has unnecessary fan-art.

-Take another shot if it's NSFW.

-Take a shot if someone trash-talks Chat Noir in a fic (which never has happened in canon.)

-Take another shot if Marinette ends up defending Chat's honor after someone trash-talks Chat.

-Take yet another if it’s BADLY DRAWN NSFW. This should add up to about 3 shots per badly drawn NSFW fanart. 

-Take a shot if a passage spends an inordinate amount of time on describing a character's eyes.

-Take another shot if it’s a member of the lovesquare.

-If at least one of the characters has a made up miraculous or possess a different one than in canon; take another shot if there is no in-fic reason for this power suddenly happening.

-Take a shot if ANYTHING happens in the rain or at the eiffel tower(extra amount if it's kissing or involves both)

-Take a shot if an OC or Marinette in ANY WAY occurs to be a Mary Sue.

-Take a shot if the fic fails the Bechdel test.

-Take a shot if Adrien is or becomes obsessive or super-jealous to an OOC extent about Marinette, because I know Emilie Agreste did not raise Adrien that way.

-Speaking of Mrs. Agreste, a shot if Mrs. Agreste comes back for reasons unexplained.

-Take a shot if she comes back because of reasons not related to the miraculous.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions in the comments and I will post them in a subsequent chapter!


End file.
